Notes
by Chronicles Of Heart
Summary: Nothing different. Just an usual day. Hiccup wakes with the barking of his dog, and sleeply opens the door to take him to the park, as always. That is, until he glaces at his car. His eyes widen at the beaten structure. The car wouldn't look worse if it had been hit against a truck. He aproaches and grabs a paper uncarefully stuck to the crashed door. What the hell, really?
1. Chapter 1

Dear S,

I'm writing you this letter to tell you I hate you. Just in case hitting your car with a crowbar didn't send the message. Also, heard that the bitch you were making out with dumped you for that beefy guy from the football team. Hope that hurt.

Sincerely hoping you'll die alone, A

Miss A,

Just wanted to let you know that there's no S in this apartment. But thank you. My car indeed needed a rebuilt.

I don't know what this S did to you, but are you sure that's the best way to deal with your problems?

Sincerely curious, H

H,

I am so, so sorry about your car. I am sending with this the name the one of the best mechanics in town and it's price. Unfortunately, I don't have a load of money with this many zeros to give you right now, but I am willing to pay if you give me a mouth or two. Since I know (I accompanied my uncle mechanic working when I was younger) this kind of damage takes time to get fixed and we seem to head the same way, I offer you a ride to college every morning.

What S did and what I judge the best way to with take care of it, it's my problem.

Though yeah, it's the best way.

A

A,

Should I really get into the car of the one who destroyed mine? Seems quite contradict. Is the best mechanic in town you're referring to your uncle?

Ok, then I'll just try to guess. Slept with your best friend?

H

H,

You are rude! And I'm not giving you a hint. You can wonder forever. You make to many questions.

My uncle's shop closed years ago, for reasons I refuse to talk about.

A

A,

Don't you think telling me what S did will explain your freaking aggressive behavior and make me feel secure to make a deal? Also, if you've been paying this for your car repairs I must advice you are being explored.

H

H,

That's blackmail. And I'm not freaking aggressive.

A

A,

Do you have any idea of how scared I was when I got to my car and it was crashed and had a note on it? I thought it was Snotl... Oh. Oh, gods. Is S first letter in Snotlout?

H

H,

Yes. How do you know?

Not expecting you to believe me, but I am NOT that crazy. Is it fun walking to college everyday?

A

Astrid,

Thanks for the ride. Finally meeting you in person was great, even when you were just in front of my house to leave a note attached to my car. And, I must admit now: you are not that crazy - any aggressive comportment towards my idiotic cousin, Snotlout, as I told you, I can completely understand.

Also, I probably should've told you this before but I work part time as a mechanic and I can fix my car.

Hiccup


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup,

I'm not that crazy? Is that a compliment? Well, you are not the methodic question maker douchebag I thought you were, either. Despite your awful music taste. Dragons is just the worse band ever created, you got to listen to some better stuff. Or at least try not to wear they T-shirt.

And I am going to punch you for not telling me you could fix your car before.

Astrid

Astrid,

Hey! You punch hard. I have a bruise on my left shoulder.

They are not bad when you give them a chance! Have ever even listened to them? I'll show you. Tomorrow morning when you give me a ride again.

Hiccup

Hiccup,

Ok, ok! Maybe they're not that bad. Doesn't mean I want to hear them every morning when I go to college, just for you know. Not that I'll have all that choice since your cd is stuck in my cars cd room.

Astrid

Astrid,

I sorry about your cd room, I can fix it. Bring it to the garage I work on sometime this afternoon. It's not far from our street, just one quarter after.

Hiccup

Hiccup,

Hey, I kind of had a nice time yesterday watching you work. Very sympathetic, that employer of yours… Gobber.

And. You know, I've been wondering. How do we live in the same street and go to the same college and never saw each other?

Astrid

Astrid,

Ha! You don't have to compliment him, you know, right? He is very sympathetic, yes, and very incapable to mind his own business. All that very personal things you didn't need to know. Erase from your mind everything related to painting the walls with poop when I was a toddler and setting things on fire accidentally.

Oh, well. It is a big campus. And you're physic education and I'm engineering, that's like, opposites sides of the college. Not that surprising.

Hiccup

Hiccup,

I'm laughing until now with all the stories he told. My preferred one was about you trying to hide your cat from your dad when you found it on the street and ended up with a broken arm. And you might be right about the reason why we've never met before.

Hey. There's a party tomorrow. It's in my roommate's brother apartment. Want to come?

Astrid

Astrid,

Yeah, it was all very fun until I decided the roof was the best hiding place and fell from it. Worthless, if you ask me today because my dad let Toothless stay, after all.

Party? Huum, yes? Not a very fan of parties, you see. Never been to many. But, sure.

Hiccup

Hiccup,

About that party yesterday… How much do you remember honestly?

Astrid


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid,

Not much. I remember you letting me take you to the party because my car was finally ready and I remember we both inside it at the end of the party but we were both too drunk to drive and… Oh.

Did we?

Hiccup

Hiccup,

Yes.

Astrid

Astrid,

And that…?

Hiccup

Hiccup,

Yes, that too.

Astrid

Astrid,

Inside my car? Wow.

Hiccup

Hiccup,

Now you are just being ridiculous.

Astrid

Astrid,

Okay, okay. I'm sorry. So, should we, I don't know, talk about it?

Hiccup

Hiccup,

No.

Astrid

Astrid,

So, you don't want to discuss it?

Hiccup

Hiccup,

No.

Astrid

Astrid,

Fine them? Are still going to meet up for coffee tomorrow afternoon?

Hiccup

Weirdo,

Hello, guy Astrid just don't stop talking about. Really? Of course she's going to meet you tomorrow in a cafeteria. She'd meet you in the North Pole by the way she keeps walking nervous around swearing under her breath and just two days ago (the party day) a drunken Astrid told me she liked your butt. Now, it's funny and cute and, whatever, this notes thing you keep sending each other but before you sneak a note into her purse make sure it's the right one.

The nosy best friend you'll have to put up with. Get used.

Ruffnut

Hiccup,

Please ignore Ruffnut. She's clearly high.

Astrid

Astrid,

Do you like my butt?

Hiccup

Hiccup,

Don't.

Astrid

Asscup (I'm totally calling you two like this at college),

Do you two even realize people already invented phones?

And Whattsapp.

Ruff

Ruffnut,

Sending notes it's kind of like our thing.

Hiccup

Hiccup,

You didn't say that. Not with a straight face.

Astrid

Hiccup,

She laughed. I saw.

Astrid

Astrid,

You're right, I'm just kidding.

Hiccup

Hiccup,

I'm done.

Astrid

Hiccup,

She laughed. I saw.

Ruff

Ruffnut and Hiccup,

Ruff, mind your own business. Please.

Hiccup, I see you at the cafeteria tomorrow. And I did not laugh.

Astrid,

Does that mean we're going to talk about it? I'd really like to know if we're going to discuss this type of things. Just so I make sure I wont screw it up with my eloquent speeches.

Can I pick you up with my car? And then we go together to the cafeteria?

Hiccup

Hiccup,

NO. I'm not going inside that car again. Ever.

Notice the caps.

Astrid

**Authors note:** I just want to thank anyone thats reading this for taking your time to read my silly story. Thank you. It's very very important to me that somebody it's reading it.

ALSO, for that guest person that always leave a review. (I think it's the same person at least?) You leave the best reviews, I love you. Thank you. Slrsly, you make my day.


End file.
